Prussia's list
by doujinshininjah
Summary: What does Matthew think about when he's staring out the window? Funny one-shot that sucks. Plz R&R.*side note* For those that like this one, i'll be writing a sequel.


Gilbert always wanted to know what was on Matthew's mind when he'd stare out the window aimlessly for hours, and when confronted about it, Matthew would just smile and mutter an overly-adorable 'nothing' and walk off as if nothing happened. Gilbert made a list of things he thought might have been on Matthew's brain.

_The totally mind-blowing sex we had last night._

Gilbert wanted to cross that one out because he knew his cute little birdie was timid but… an ex-nation can always dream right?

_Past boyfriends_

He sorely hoped that he didn't need to worry about that since Mattie's only past relationship was with Cuba and he knew that they'd never even kissed.(Since Gilbert was always around to make sure that man-whore didn't lay a finger on his Birdie.)

_His family: France, Britain, America…_

Why he would be thinking about them, Gilbert had no idea. Matthew said that he hated his brother with a passion and France (even though it was his 'dad') had awfully curious hands and nobody in their right mind would want to be in the same room as him and said roaming hands. Britain, however, Matthew liked. They always got along well and Gilbert saw no problem with their friendship since everyone knew Arthur was desperately in love with Alfred even if he denied it, being the tsundere that he is.

_The awesome me._

Who wouldn't want to think about him? Gilbert knew he was damn sexy and even the adorably quiet and reserved Matthew couldn't help himself. However, the likelihood that Mattie was thinking about him was low. Matthew knew that if he did, it'd stroke Prussia's much-too-large-for-its-own-good ego and he wouldn't hear the end of it.

_Kumajiko__? __Kumakichi__? __Kumasoto__? Kuma-something or other…._

Eh, that entry was probably one of the worst he could've written down. Matthew sort of despised that bear and if he could help it, he would keep his mind as far away from that furry ball of trouble as possible. Gilbert didn't like that bear much either, it always forgot the one person that fed and housed it. By this time, Matthew had come away from the window and walked up behind Gilbert, watching him scribble a list of things under the title 'Things my Birdie could be thinking about'. Matthew had giggled a little when he wrote the fifth thing, signaling Gilbert that he was being watched. His red eyes looked back over his shoulder and found the Canadian smiling cutely at his list. He smirked a little.

"So Birdie, are any of my guesses correct?" Matthew examined the list once more.

"Well, it's kind of a mix between one, two, and four, but other things as well." Gilbert also re-examined the list, and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What else then? Tell meeeeee!"

"Gilbert I don't think you'd understand…"

"PLEASE BIRDIE?" Matthew crossed his arms and shook his head, making Gilbert puff out his cheeks in annoyance. Matthew sighed and sat down in his lap, narrowly avoiding sitting on the notebook. Gilbert looked very content having his cute blonde sitting in his lap, his arms wrapped around said blonde's waist and smiling cutely at him.

"Well, I was just wondering if all the things you said were real, or true. Like if this was a dream or I was just daydreaming it, and how there was only one way it could get better."

"And what would that be?" Matthew blushed and looked away.

"It's nothing. Really." Matthew put on the best fake smile he could, trying to get Gilbert off of the subject. The albino would have none of it of course and pulled Matthew to straddle him and looked Mattie in the eye.

"Birdie, you can't lie to me. What were you thinking about? You can tell me anything you know." Gilbert gave him the sweetest smile he could manage.

"Well I was thinking…about…*gulp* about if we were to ever get m-m-married. And all of that good stuff… heh heh heh…." Matthew was clearly nervous at discussing the topic. It made him feel pushy and like he was forcing the idea onto Gilbert. He avoided the topic at all costs, even if that meant upsetting Gilbert a little.

"Really?" Matthew nodded, looking down at the ground which was becoming increasingly interesting as Gilbert stared a hole into the side of Matthew's face. The Canadian didn't dare look up for fear of Gilbert's disapproving look, the look that said 'No way in a million years'. Gilbert gently pulled Matthew's face so that they looked each other straight in the eyes and Matthew tried pulling away but didn't succeed. Gilbert's look was not of disgust or fear, but sort of curious. "Then why don't we?"

Matthew's face turned red. _**Very, very**_ red. He looked Gilbert back in the eyes and searched his pale face for any sign of a smile or hint that he was joking. He didn't find one.

"You're joking right?" Gilbert shook his head. "You know you just inadvertently proposed right?"

"Yeah, I know that. C'mon Birdie, I'm smart enough to know that." Matthew nodded but looked away, Gilbert's hand now nestled in his silky blonde hair. "So, what's your answer?" The poor Canadian could have spontaneously combusted right then and there if not for the embrace he was swept into keeping him from getting his insides outside. Gilbert just looked at him expectantly.

"Uh…Well, I…yes?" The silverette's face exploded into a smile and he tackle-hugged Matthew back onto the couch, throwing the notebook to the other side of the room.

"Yes! So Birdie, we're going to have a huge wedding right? There's gonna be beer too! West'll be my best man and oh…you're going to wear a dress."

"WHAT?"

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be sparkly and everything. The whole nine yards…"


End file.
